


Kuroko no Basuke x Reader Inserts

by Praecantatrix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but take these for now, enjoy?, may get updated in the future because i have a couple of unfinished ones, that i have dug up from my computer, um more of my weird reader insert stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praecantatrix/pseuds/Praecantatrix
Summary: Some reader inserts of you and the boys from Kuroko no Basuke. Some have the reader as gender neutral, others female gendered (just cuz I'm female and I default to that sorry). Definite possibility of me throwing in some of the girls too.So far:Mitobe Rinnosuke x ReaderMurasakibara Atsushi x ReaderTakao Kazunari x ReaderHanamiya Makoto x ReaderThere will probably be more to come but it will not be regular. Depends on my mood honestly.*note: I have uploaded these to my deviantart account as well (TacitaOculus) so if you see them and get worried about it being stolen or anything don't worry it's still me haha*





	1. Warm - Mitobe Rinnosuke x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Soulmate!AU -  
> Everyone has the first words their soulmates will say tattooed on the inside of their forearm  
> *reader has no gendered pronouns*  
> !Trigger Warnings!  
> Mentions of previous self-harm and scarring, angst-y (nothing major though)

The rain poured down onto rooftops around you as you ducked from building to building avoiding the deluge. You hugged your textbooks to your chest to protect them from the water and made one last dash across an open courtyard and towards an open doorway. You squealed slightly as your hair started to get wet and let out a breath of relief when you made it through the doorway - before crashing into something hard. You fell to the ground, books slipping out of your grasp. You rubbed the sore spot on your back where you had fallen, then looked to see your textbooks - in a puddle.

“AH!!! NOOO!!! My textbooks! I’ll never sell them now dammit!” you suddenly noticed the other person standing near you, reaching down to pick up the books, and realised you must have run into them before and caused this collision. “Oh no, I’m so sorry for running into you! Are you okay?”

The man standing before you was quite tall - though considering you were still on the floor your perception could be a bit skewed - with slightly shaggy black hair and dark eyes. He had thick eyebrows and a calm expression. The look he gave you in response to your question seemed to say ‘you’re the one on the floor, not me’, but then it changed and his eyes widened. The man reached an arm down and helped you up, then quickly pushed the sleeve of his jumper up to his elbow. He thrust his arm out, grinning, to show you the words on his arm.

The words you just said.

Your face fell, but you managed to give him a gentle smile as you shook your head. “I’m sorry, but I think you’re mistaken. I don’t have a soulmate - I don’t have any words - so yours must still be out there.” You gave a sad, nervous little laugh. “This is probably just a freaky coincidence.”

Mitobe shook his head in response and tapped his throat, making a ‘no’ gesture. He shook his head again and smiled softly.

He can’t talk.

Your eyes widened. “B-but it’s impossible… I thought...” you pulled up your own sleeve and stared at the (s/c), blank arm as if expecting to suddenly see words there.

There were no words.

Because he can’t speak.

You were so absorbed in this revelation that you didn’t realise what you had done. Mitobe’s hand wrapped around your wrist gently and pulled it out towards him, pushing the sleeve back a bit more with the other hand.

“Ah, no I… don’t…” you tried to hide your arm again, but knew it was already too late.

Mitobe’s fingers hesitated over your arm, before resting on the smooth sections - avoiding the old thin scars and small, pocketed crescent marks. Places where you had tried to claw away at your own skin, cut away at the numb, empty space.

Mitobe said nothing. Of course.

You couldn’t look at him, but you couldn’t really look away from your arm either. “I just… it was hard sometimes, and I thought it meant that I’d always be alone… you know?”

There was silence for what seemed like forever as you waited for some kind of reaction. You opened your mouth to say something, but stopped when you felt dripping on your skin. You looked up to see him… crying. Tears were pouring down his face as he held your arm and he started making strange, forced sounds in the back of his throat. They weren’t so much sounds as harsh bursts of air, but you soon realised what he was attempting.

He was trying to talk, to force words out of his mouth as if it would change the fact that you had none on your arm. As if, if he could find a way to speak now it would erase all of the pain you had felt in the past.

 Your heart beat loudly in your ears as you felt how much he cared for you, someone he barely knew, and how much he was trying to help you. You placed a hand over his and squeezed it gently. “Hey now, it’s okay. I mean, you’re here - you exist. This isn’t your fault or anything…”

He pulled away and looked into your eyes for a moment with a serious expression and you blinked at him, surprised in his sudden change of attitude. Keeping his hand on your arm, he reached down into his backpack which he had dropped to the floor earlier, pulling out a black marker. He uncapped it and gently pulled your arm around in front of him. You felt him writing there, but couldn’t see around his body to find out what it was. He stopped suddenly and looked around at you, then quickly added another thing and pulled away so you could see.

There, in carefully printed letters, were two sentences:

**I am here now, and I swear I will never let you feel alone again. I want to protect you, if you let me?**

As you finish reading it, he slides a hand into yours and intertwines your fingers. You look from his hands to his face as he smiled at you yet again. His face began to blur as tears engulfed your vision.

Mitobe took a small step back in surprise as you started crying, but you smiled through the tears and choked out a ‘thankyou’. As you reached up to wipe away your tears your arm was trapped against you as he pulled you into a hug and you laughed slightly, but leaned against him anyway.

Compared to the cold rain outside, he was very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I love soulmate AUs ok. I went with Mitobe being physically unable to talk because I can't remember it ever being explained why he doesn't talk? Either it isn't explained or I don't pay enough attention.


	2. Bargaining - Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one uses female pronouns and reader is shorter than Murasakibara (lets be real though everyone is and if you're not then you are murasakibara and this is like reading about you and yourself)

The scoreboard glowed 26-17 as the first quarter of the Yosen vs. Jensei (AN: idk random name sounds legit right) basketball game ended. The players returned to the benches for their short break. Murasakibara sat sucking on a lollipop and ignoring the annoying nagging of his coach. She had sent him on in the first quarter but he was actually hindering the other players in his lack of enthusiasm – not that it was stopping their win. As he continued to ignore her, the coach sighed and turned to Himuro. “Oi, Himuro-kun, what’s wrong with him?

Himuro pulled his towel off his head and turned to look at the purple giant. “Oh him. He’s just sulking because his girlfriend isn’t here.”

“Eh?! He has a girlfriend?” She asked. How anyone could put up with his childishness was beyond her understanding.

“Yeah, usually she comes and sits in the stands at practice and games but today she had too much school work to do so she couldn’t come. So of course that guy is acting like a child because of it.”

The coach hummed thoughtfully. “Ne, Himuro-kun, do you have her number?”

~

(y/n) stretched and finally put down her pencil. She had only just finished her math work and was about to take a break when her phone buzzed. She looked over and saw Himuro’s name, then remembered that it was probably about time for their match. She opened the message.

**Hey (y/n)-chan, it’s nearly 2nd quarter and Atsushi-kun is still sulking cuz u said u can’t come :( we’re winning but coach is still mad at him haha she said she’ll bench him for the rest of the game haha**

(y/n) gasped. _How can he laugh about it?! If the coach benches him then Atsushi-kun will be in an even worse mood!_ She sighed and stood up, thinking about how sad he would be. _I only have a bit more to do anyway, I can finish it later._

~

It took her some time to get from her house to where the game was, but when she arrived the first half was just finishing. The scoreboard read 35-28. (y/n) frowned when she saw that her boyfriend really was just sitting on the bench and sucking a lollipop, resting his head on his palm and facing away from the court. As the buzzer sounded, Himuro spotted her standing by the entrance and waved at her to come down onto the court.

In a few minutes she had navigated her way through the back halls and arrived behind the Yosen bench. The coach spotted the girl and whispered sidelong to Himuro, “This better work or he’s staying on the bench for the rest of the game.”

Himuro just laughed. “Nah, don’t worry. He’ll be back to normal now.”

(y/n) walked out behind Murasakibara and put her hands over his eyes, giggling slightly. “~Guess who~?”

Murasakibara pulled the sucker from his mouth and turned around on his seat. “(nickname)-chin!” He exclaimed and wrapped his long arms around her torso. “You came!”

“Of course I did! Sorry I missed the first half but I’m here now!” She frowned, “But what’s wrong Atsu-kun? The scoreboard says you are only beating them by 7 points! And why weren’t you playing?”

Murasakibara rubbed his face against her stomach and she blushed lightly though she was used to his clinginess. “Ne~ they are boring and (nickname)-chin wasn’t here so there’s no point playing them.” He pouted.

“T-that’s not fair Atsu-kun! Don’t you want your team to do well? And I’m here now right? So will you play properly for me?”

He looked at her blankly. “But now (nickname)-chin is here with me so I want to stay here.”

“Hmph. I don’t want your coach to be angry with you so let’s make a deal okay?” She bargained. “If you can double their score by the end of the game, I’ll take you to that store that you like on the way back and buy you some yummy candy.”

He immediately perked up. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Murasakibara stood. “Coach-chin, I’m going to play now.” He turned to (y/n), “You stay here and watch.” He handed her the lollipop he had been eating and she placed it in her mouth as he turned to the court.

“An indirect kiss!” the other players thought, wide-eyed.

They returned to the court and the coach looked at the young girl siting on the players bench in surprise. _Guess she really is his girlfriend._

~

The buzzer sounded and the panting players stopped and began to walk back to their respective benches. The coach and (y/n) stared wide eyed at both Murasakibara and the score board, which now read 60-28. Murasakibara had not allowed the other team to score even once for the entire third quarter. He had more than doubled their opponents score. Murasakibara reached for his water beside (y/n) and took a large gulp, then wiped his mouth clean. “So, you’ll take me to the store on the way back now, yeah?”

(y/n) nodded. The rest of the team merely shook their heads in disbelief of how far the titanic child would go to get sweets. “Then if I triple the score…” Murasakibara started, and the rest of the team reacted in surprise, some choking on water, some spraying it out of their gaping mouths and others just gasping. The coach let out a startled ‘Eh?!!!!!’. Murasakibara continued his question in (y/n)’s ear. She blushed, but nodded. “Okay – but only if you triple their score. Oh but make sure you let the others play too, don’t hog the ball too much.” She instructed, but it was clear she was just flustered.

He smiled happily at her. “I could crush you… buuuuut I won’t.”

They returned to the court a final time and coach Araki came to stand beside (y/n). “(y/n)-chan, right? Himuro said you weren’t here earlier because of school work?” She asked and continued after (y/n)’s nod of confirmation. “Well from now on you are an honorary member of the team, like a mascot. You come to practice and games, and I’ll let you use basketball as an excuse for missing school and getting extensions on work.” She turned back to watch the game. “I’ve never seen him play so hard. I get the feeling that if you are here then that boy won’t be as much trouble.”

~

The entire stadium was silent. Shock was the only feeling in the audience’s mind.

He had done it again.

90-28. There hadn’t really been much of a game to be honest, the opposing team could do nothing as Murasakibara ran back and forth, merely dropping the ball into the basket until he got the required points. It was cruel really, but he had a mission.

The teams bowed and walked back.

“Damn…” (y/n) whispered.

Araki turned. “What’s wrong? Did you promise him something outrageous?”

(y/n) shook her head. “Not really, I mean it’s not something I wouldn’t do it’s just…” she went a bit pink. “… I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to do it…”

“(nickname)-chin, you have to give me what you promised now.” Murasakibara said from behind the girl, towel hanging around his neck.

She turned and smiled a bit awkwardly, staring up at him. _Really, there’s no way I can from here…_

Murasakibara observed the worried look on her face and frowned slightly, disappointed that she was taking so long. As the much shorter girl continued her musings on how to achieve what was sure to be impossible at her height, his hands went to her waist and he lifted her easily into the air, turned her around, and stood her on top of the players’ bench. She squeaked in surprise and found that she was now staring _down_ at her boyfriend’s handsome face, though admittedly not as far down as it would be if he were a normal height. She faintly heard the whispering of the Yosen basketball team behind her as they watched and went red a little at having an audience to this.

“(nickname)-chin?” Murasakibara pouted slightly and it was all she could do not to spontaneously combust from the cuteness. “You promised.”

“O-okay Atsu-kun,” she responded, almost on autopilot. Even if she had done it before, doing it in front of an audience was embarrassing, but as he said, she’d promised.

(y/n) placed her left hand on his shoulder, his still holding her waist. Slowly, as the basketball team members watched, curious and slightly worried, she lifted her other hand and placed it atop Murasakibara’s head. She gently patted him and smoothed down his hair a bit.

“Well done, Atsu-kun,” she smiled, continuing to pet his purple hair. Murasakibara stared at her, then slowly his face relaxed and melted into an adorable smile. Around him it almost looked like glowing lights and flowers were blooming.

She tried to supress her giggle but it slipped out anyway and he pouted at her as he reached up to hold her hand. “I want a kiss too!” He demanded.

“Wh-what?! But that wasn’t part of the dea-“ she was cut off as he went in for the kiss anyway. His lips were soft and careful against hers, but his tongue darted out slightly to taste her lips. His arms moved around her waist until she was no longer standing on the bench but being held up against his chest. Slowly, he lowered her back to the ground and pulled back as she took in a breath. She blinked up at him, not expecting the sudden action – usually he was too lazy to do something like initiate a kiss, especially in a public place. He stared down at her with half-lidded eyes and smiled serenely.

“I thought so, you taste like the lollipop I gave you.”

She blinked and slowly turned red yet again. “O-Oi! Don’t say that so loudly!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the only reason im not embarrassed about posting these here is cuz this is anonymous. i will never show these to my friends. but just know, i do feel shame. for many things but in this instance for this fluff.


	3. Duet - Takao Kazunari x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She emerges from her pile of assessment and obsessive procrastination to throw this trash at you, straight from the garbage can brain itself.
> 
> Prompt: We live in adjacent apartments and you sing in the shower and I decided to sing along and you apparently slipped and fell but you’re okay so I bring you dinner to apologise
> 
> *I haven't put ages or anything but you both live alone in apartments and there's no mention of jobs or studies so take that as you will*  
> *Female reader*

(y/n) sighed and closed her laptop, stretching her arms out above her head. She stood up. “Well I guess I better shower now before I get stuck on here all night,” she muttered to herself.

Walking into the bedroom of her small apartment, she pulled out pyjamas and laid them on her bed before walking into the bathroom. As she turned on the light and fan, she heard a faint humming. (y/n) stopped for a moment and listened, but quickly dismissed it as part of the noise from the fan. She undressed and threw a towel over the shower door. As soon as she stepped in, she heard the humming again - louder this time. She turned on the shower, thinking: _it almost sounds like…_

Suddenly she heard a voice replace the humming.

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?**

(y/n)’s eyes opened wide as she froze under the hot water. That voice… was that the guy in the apartment beside hers? According to the layout of the building, their bathrooms were on opposite sides of the same wall, so he was probably in the shower right now as well…

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride**

She stifled a giggle as his voice cracked a bit, trying to reach notes he wasn’t used to. He wasn’t an excellent singer, but he wasn’t half bad either…

**A whole new world**

Ah the chorus! Her favourite part of the song of course. She smiled.

**A new fantastic point of view**

Wait coming up was Jasmine’s part right? Was he going to sing that too?

**No one to tell us no or where to go**

Maybe she could… she started to get nervous…

**Or say we’re only dreaming**

(y/n) wasn’t an amazing singer either, but she couldn’t help herself!

“ **A whole new world** ,” She chimed in, trying to make sure her voice sounded okay. She wasn’t sure if he would actually hear her, but she figured it didn’t matter if he did or not. She hadn’t actually met him and probably wouldn’t anyway, since their hallways weren’t actually joined so she didn’t run into him much if at all.

“ **A dazzling place I -** ” there was suddenly a loud crash and splashing sound and she stopped abruptly.

She heard muttered curses and then silence from the other side of the wall.

Was that? Did he? Should she ask?

There was silence for a few moments, the sound of rushing water the only noise on either side of the wall.

(y/n) swallowed nervously. “Are you okay?” she asked slowly, but loud enough that he would hear it.

There was a thud on the other side of the wall and she jumped.

“Y-yeah! I just, was surprised to hear… you…” he replied.

“OH god I’m sorry I just, I love that song and-“ Dear gods she was embarrassed. What was she thinking, singing along with a stranger in the shower?!

“NO NO! It was cool! I didn’t mind!” he rushed to reassure her.

They were both quiet again. “Are you hurt? Did you fall or something?”

“Uh yeah but I’m fine really. Just knocked down a few bottles and stuff.”

“Ah I see…”

Silence yet again.

“Bye!” She squeaked, quickly turning off her shower and grabbing the towel.

“Wait!” she heard him say through the wall as she closed the door, water dripping off her onto the carpet as she fled into her bedroom.  

***

(y/n) paced around her small apartment. Out past the kitchen and into the sitting area. That was stupid. She should probably go apologise. She turned abruptly and began pacing back the way she had come. Into the kitchen and through to the bedroom. No. No. It would be too embarrassing. _Hi I’m the stranger who decided to sing a duet with you in the shower and now I’m standing outside your door haha I’m not a creep I swear._

She finally stopped and sat on her bed, head in her hands. ‘Stop being a wuss and go apologise.’ She rolled back and onto her stomach. ‘But I don’t want to face the guy.’ She flipped over. ‘Who says you have to….’

She got up and threw on her hoodie and a pair of flat boots. Her pyjamas were basically just casual clothing anyway, and she didn’t have to go far.

***

Half an hour later, (y/n) was nervously lingering near the door of the apartment that was apparently on the other side of hers, a bag full of Chinese takeout in one hand and a handwritten note in the other. (y/n) took a deep breath. She carefully placed the takeout bag on the ground in front of the door, then reached up and knocked firmly on the wood. Quickly, she turned and took a few running steps before skidding to a halt.

Shit.

She forgot the note.

(y/n) swerved round and contemplated just chucking it from where she stood but instead took those few steps back to drop it on top of the bag – but she had hesitated a second too long.

The door creaked open as she was bending down, and she slowly turned her head up like a deer caught in headlights.

_Oh crap he’s **cute**. How did I never notice how **cute** he is?!_

The – seriously attractive – guy crouched down so he was at eye level and blinked at her. ‘Oh, you’re the one next to me. My Jasmine.’

_How did he just say that with a straight face?!?!_

He seemed to realise what he said and backtracked quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks. ‘Ah no I, I meant like, you’re the one who sang along with me, right? To the song from Aladdin. As Jasmine.’

(y/n) chuckled nervously. ‘Y-yeah. I just came to um, apologise. Ya know, for startling you.’

They both stared silently at each other for a few seconds. Less of a ‘romantic movie moment’ and more of an ‘awkward and embarrassing moment’.

(y/n) cleared her throat and picked up the plastic bag, standing up and holding it out towards him. ‘Sorry.’

He stood as well and took it from her gingerly. ‘Really it’s not that big a deal, I just dropped a bottle of bubbl-shampoo. A bottle of shampoo.’ He opened up the bag as (y/n) stifled a laugh. ‘Woah, there’s a lot of food in here.’

‘Well, I didn’t know what you would like so I figured I would get a bit of everything,’ she smiled. (y/n) tucked her hair behind her ear and gestured back down the hall. ‘Anyway, I’ll get going. Nice, talking to you, and sorry again.’

‘Wait,’ he said quickly, stopping her before she could escape. ‘I… What’s your name?’

‘Oh, ah it’s (y/n).’

He repeated her name, smiling gently. ‘I’m Takao. Listen, someone just gave me a heap of Chinese food and I don’t think I can eat it all – would you like to join me for dinner?’

That was a very tempting offer, but (y/n) had a few reservations. After all, she had literally JUST met him. ‘Um, I mean that sounds great but, we just met and I’m not sure, like it’s kind of late…’

Takao’s eyes widened as he realised he had just invited a girl he had just met into his apartment at night. ‘Right yeah no. Stranger danger. Gotcha.’ He paused for a moment, then handed her the bag. ‘Wait here.’

Takao disappeared into his apartment and emerged a moment or so later with some plates and cans of soda. He closed the door behind him and sat against a wall. (y/n) shook her head in amusement as she joined him, placing the bag down next to the plates. Takao pulled out the various plastic containers and make an extravagant gesture at their feast.

‘Now _this_ … is what I call Fine Dining.’

'I suddenly feel sorry for any person you have ever taken out to dinner.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: You both basically end up having a food war and the building security guy comes and makes you go back to your apartments. Takao leaves you a post it note on your door the next day inviting you out so he can prove he does know what fine dining is.  
> Suddenly the heap of crumpled post it notes with weird attempted puns and Aladdin references that you saw littering the bin nearby makes more sense.
> 
> Crack Extra: You were right to be wary. He's a cannibalistic serial killer.
> 
> AN: I swear you can tell it's midnight from my writing right


	4. All's Fair - Hanamiya Makoto x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Neutral reader.

You shift uncomfortably, the vest strapped around your chest sitting heavily on your shoulders.

‘Once we’re in we’ll only have 20 seconds to get into position,’ Team Leader Momoi said quickly, unhooking her gun from its holster. ‘First through the door will be Aomine and Wakamatsu, charge in and make it as far into the centre as you can before taking cover. Your athleticism and lack of intelligence make you both ideal and expendable for the front line.’

‘Yes, ma’am!’ Aomine saluted.

Wakamatsu frowned at him. ‘Oi she just called us idiots, moron.’

‘Called you an idiot maybe,’ Aomine responded.

Momoi continued as those two butted heads – literally. ‘Imayoshi. Sakurai.’

‘Awaiting instruction Team Leader!’ They saluted.

‘You will head in next and see if you can pinpoint the best paths and back allies to blindside our enemies. Stick to the shadows and attack from behind.’

‘Sorry… Isn’t that a bit…’ Sakurai started timidly.

‘What? Unfair? Dirty? Are you forgetting who we’re up against?!’ Momoi slammed a hand onto the wall near her. ‘We are not losing this fight.’

The others nodded, her determination mirrored on their faces.

‘(y/n), you and I will make it to higher ground and snipe. Try and provide as much backup support as we can to the ground team. Watch their backs and keep track of everyone as best you can.’

You nodded, face grim, and readied your weapon. Your breathing was even and hands steady, but you still felt the fear and adrenaline. You closed your eyes for a moment and exhaled a long breath. ‘Let’s do this.’

The doors opened, smoke drifting through the gap. Aomine and Wakamatsu were through immediately, stirring up the smoke as they sprinted through the deadzone. Sakurai and Imayoshi went next, footsteps quiet but fast as they splitup, each covering a different side of the compound. 

You and Momoi were next.  ‘Stick with me. We’ll head for that room up top and take positions at the opposing windows.’

You followed your esteemed leader, unknowing but suspecting of what terrors await in the coming battle.   

The countdown rang in your ears as you raced to your positions, heart racing as you quickly ducked behind the wall next to the window, gun at the ready. You cautiously peered out into the gloom, tracing the shadows and searching for the people within.

‘I’ve got eyes on Aomine and Wakamatsu.  No sign of Imayoshi or Sakurai,’ You stated, keeping your voice low.

‘Good. Then they’re doing their job,’ Momoi responded. ‘Opposition is entering now. I can’t tell for sure the number, but two are splitting off and three are heading to the centre. ‘

‘Aomine and Wakamatsu are in cover. Can you tell which ones split off?’ You ask. Before Momoi can answer, the timer goes off and your grace period has ended. You quickly point your gun towards where your team is hiding, ready to cover once the opposition is in sight.

‘I couldn’t see who it was, but I can see one in hiding on this side. I’ll take him-‘ She stopped for a second, ‘No need. Sakurai got him. Annnd Sakurai’s down.’

You were only half listening. The four opposition members had just entered your field of vision. Aomine and Wakamatsu got up quickly and fired but the others ducked out of the way. The two sides began shooting at each other. ‘Shit. Wakamatsu is down too.’ You watched Aomine pull him behind cover and begin shooting back, but were forced to wait for the opposition to get out of cover themselves. Imayoshi came out of the shadows and shot one down, and then one popped out from behind Aomine. _He must have found a way through the building beside them,_ you thought. You quickly aimed and set off a few shots, hitting their mark. He went down as Aomine rolled to another position. He managed to deal with the last of the opposition and left your sight as he moved to a new area.

You searched the grounds for signs of more but if there were any remaining you couldn’t see them. ‘My side is clear, you?’

Momoi let off a few shots. ‘Mine too, as far as I can tell.’

‘This feels too easy…’ you muttered. ‘They’re better than this, they must have another plan…’

You heard a shot go off – close. Too close. You looked and saw Momoi go down behind you. _Shit!_

You turned towards the doorway but before you knew it you were pushed back into the corner, your gun falling out of your hand. Eyes wide, you stared into the face of the enemy.

‘Well well, what have we here,’ Hanamiya murmured, cocky smirk already present on his smug face. He leaned in close to you and raised an eyebrow. ‘When I saw Seto go down like that out of nowhere I knew there had to be more of your team up high aiming for us. I guessed it would be you, too.’

‘Get it over with then! Take me out and win you ass!’ You said, half angry at him and half at yourself for not keeping a better eye out.

He just laughed. ‘But that’s no fun babe.’

Suddenly, his lips were on yours. You were crushed into the corner as he pressed against you, a hand at your waist and the other cradling your face. Despite the situation you responded automatically. Your hands went into his hair and you leaned into his kiss, lips melding together. You heard a faint beep and broke away, gasping for air, to look down at your vest – and the gun pressed against it.

‘Gotcha,’ Hamamiya gave one last smirk before detaching himself from you and disappearing back out the door, his laughter still echoing.

‘I told you he would play dirty,’ Momoi said, her vest already lighting up again. ‘I figured you would know that best, considering you’re dating him.’

You blinked, gaze still stuck on where he had last been as the automated voice counted down until your vest was functional again. ‘I’m going to kill him.’

‘Please do. If we lose another match to these guys we have to buy them dinner,’ Momoi said, already back to shooting the laser-gun at the rest of Kirisaki Daichi’s basketball team down below.

 Your suit lit up again and you pulled the laser-gun out of it’s holster. ‘Fuck it, I’m heading down there. This wasn’t working too well anyway.’

‘Plan B then – Direct Assault.’ Momoi agreed, following you out the door.

You took out Seto and Yamazaki as you passed through the playing area, ducking through hallways and around corners with Momoi at your back, weaving your way to Hanamiya. You finally saw him, facing away from you but you weren’t taking any chances. You motioned left with your hand and whispered; ‘Distract him for me when I’m in position.’

Momoi went left and you went right, making your way quietly to an open doorway close to him but staying out of sight. You heard Hanamiya firing and quickly turned into the doorway. His back was wide open even as he turned to duck to cover himself. You only took a moment to aim.

He ran a hand angrily through his hair as his vest went dark.

‘Sorry _babe_ , but you know – all’s fair in love and war.’ You commented as you strode past. _And this is most definitely war._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away. 
> 
> Confession: I love Hanamiya he is my trash king I hate him and I love him and I hate that I love him
> 
> Also this was probably needlessly dramatic I was trying to hide that it was laser tag at first but I don't know how well I did it.


End file.
